Where's Wendy?
by SharkmanBriton
Summary: The pines twins return to the town of Gravity Falls only to find that their favorite Lumberjill is nowhere to be found, how will Dipper and Mabel, along with Soos, Melody and others find Wendy and return her to Gravity Falls? Slight Wendip. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since they first entered the town of Gravity Falls, met Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and the rest of the town, here they had fought off a giant Gideon-bot, Gnomes, a Shape-shifter and countless other monsters, and, of course, it had been a year since they had saved the universe from a top hat wearing triangle demon by the name of Bill Cipher.

As the bus sped past the water tower, Dipper dug into his backpack and pulled out a note he received when he left. It was signed by nearly everyone in town- even Robbie, the mascara-wearing teenager that caused Dipper a lot of problems. Dipper also pulled out a card that the Corduroy's sent him and Mabel around Christmas time, it was signed by Manly Dan, Wendy, and her three brothers Seth, Anthony and Benjamin. Dipper couldn't help but grin at the idea of finally being able to see Wendy, his best friend and crush, again.

Mabel was excited too, she did have friends at home in Piedmont, but none were as close to her as Candy, a geeky Asian girl, and Grenda, who was stronger, tougher, and generally more manly than her brother Dipper, despite being a 13 year old girl. This fact always angered Dipper, and whenever she was mentioned he would try and change the subject.

"I can't believe we're finally going back to the Mystery Shack, Dip! It felt like I was waiting forever!" Mabel squealed.

"Yeah, I'll be able to see Soos, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, and-"

"Wendy, you'd never miss the chance to see her again." Mabel teased, cutting off Dipper.

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on her!" Dipper snapped, he new that blatantly lying wouldn't change what his sister thought, she knew him more then he did.

"Come on, bro! You've turned down every girl that asked you out! And I've seen you hiding that 'Do not open!' box under your bed!" Mabel laughed, she always found it fun to tease her brother about his crush.

"Mabel, that was ONE girl that asked me out! And I'll have you know that that box is none of your business!"

They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice the bus approaching the Mystery Shack, and it surprised both of them when the vehicle stopped and the driver announced their location.

What was more surprising, though, was the fact that the siblings' favorite red-headed lumberjill was not waiting for them at the bus stop. They were both very curious. After everybody had said hello and some hugs (and noogies) were exchanged, Dipper took the first chance to ask about Wendy.

"Grunkle Stan, where in the world is Wendy? It's not like her to not be there to see her best friends' return." Dipper asked, you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, kiddo, she's fine, she went to work at her cousin's logging camp over the summer, she said she wanted to get better at doing what the rest of her family does." Stan answered, meekly.

The young boy was visibly distraught, and started to well up a bit, he told everyone that he was "going for a walk to get back into the swing of this place", and made sure that no-one saw him quietly weeping as he power-walked deep into the woods. Mabel could tell in Grunkle Stan's eyes that he was lying to Dipper, and confronted him. He gave the same answer, so Mabel asked Soos. He said the same, but motioned for Mabel to look at Melody, Soos's girlfriend, who was signalling for Mabel to come inside.

Once she was sure no-one was looking, she whispered to Mabel the truth.

Wendy was NOT at her cousin's logging camp, in fact, she wasn't anywhere that anyone knew of, she had simply vanished without a trace...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Case

Mabel screamed, she was in pure shock and horror, she knew something was wrong but not something this bad. A tear emerged, but she wiped it off. She needed to help Dipper. If she didn't stay calm about this her brother would freak out even more. Melody looked at the teenager with concern, she could tell Mabel was trying to force her sorrow down.

"It's not good for you to bottle up your feelings, Mabel. You'll get even more hurt." The childish yet somehow very mature woman told her.

"I'm going to tell Dipper this. I'm his sister, I can't lie to him, and he deserves to know." The normally ecstatic young girl muttered, weakly.

"I understand. I would do the same if I were you."

* * *

Dipper was sitting on a rock in a part of the forest he had never been before, he didn't even remember how he got there. He didn't care. He was flinging rocks into the stream with a blank expression on his face, though, if you looked into his eyes you could see how abandoned he felt.

"She's Wendy, she'll come visit at least twice this summer, and I don't get why she would go to a logging camp to get better at doing what her family does, doesn't she cut at least ONE tree a week?" Dipper quietly told himself.

He threw another rock, this time it bounced off a larger stone embedded in the mud, and landed on something metallic, making a loud clang. Dipper silently approached the ground where the rock landed, and a certain part of the ground felt unusually hard as compared to the soft, partially muddy dirt surrounding the stream. As the young boy uncovered the steel object, he noticed something even more unusual.

"Wait, what?! This box is brand new! Not a speck of rust, but how?! Unless this thing's made of pure silver or something?" He exclaimed to no one in particular.

The only rusty thing on the cubic construction was a lock he swore he had seen somewhere before. Dipper hauled the object out of the ground. It was around the same size has the journals his great uncle Ford had created, but being made of silver, it was much heavier. He carefully placed the box on flat ground and began whacking the lock with a large piece of flint that was lying around. After an exhausting few minutes, the lock broke off and Dipper opened the case.

"Holy donkey smiddles! Is this some kind of hidden... Wait, all this stuff belongs to Wendy! The phone, the dream catcher, some kind of notebook with her name on it, and a letter?" Dipper was beginning to sound a bit like Old Man McGucket, who had bought Northwest Mansion after the family lost most of their wealth.

The adolescent took the phone, _why would Wendy put her phone and this stuff in a box made of pure silver, only to bury it in the middle of nowhere?_ Dipper opened it, and found to his delight that it had full battery. But he also found to his dismay that there was a password. He groaned and pulled out the notebook, _she probably wrote the password down in here somewhere._ After some browsing and stops at some interesting pages, the young teen came across the code to the phone.

After entering the password, the phone was unlocked. He managed to force himself to not look at the messages _yet_ and went into some trip planner app. He was greeted by a screen that he had seen in the notebook, with a big 'X' just north of a stream, he figured that this was where he was sitting. The path continued north until it hit Gravity Falls lake, and continued on the other side, suddenly stopping at the edge of a cliff. No path for the way back, nothing. Just a path to bring someone off the edge of a cliff to certain death.

"No..." Dipper muttered, "No this can't be true.", he continued. "Wendy's... Dead? She killed herself?!" Dipper screamed, he began sobbing again. After what felt like a lifetime, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dood, finally found ya. Me, Mabel and Melody have been lookin' all over for you. Whats up with the shiny box and the phone?" The mystery shack handyman asked, confused.

"Soos! Wendy's not at logging camp, she's dead! Dead!" Dipper screamed at a pitch only dogs should hear.

"Calm down dood, she's not dead, we know that for sure. I-I was gonna let Mabel tell you this, but uh, I guess I have to."

"Huh? What?" The child demanded an answer.

"She's not dead, or at logging camp, she's missing. People suspected some kind of suicide and looked around the lake and the bottom of the cliff, and all 'round the forest, no body. Also, her dad got a letter from her a month after she vanished saying not to worry." Soos explained.

"Then why does this course lead her off the side of a cliff?!" Dipper yelled, "And what the heck's in this letter? Some kind of suicide note or something?!"

"Calm down, dood, I don't know what's in it, have a look." Soos calmly told him.

Dipper slowly opened the letter, failing to notice the letters 'D. P.' on the back.

* * *

Here's Chapter 2! We start off on the mystery story arc and get a big cliffhanger like last chapter! (sorry!)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Letter

Dipper carefully opened the letter, despite still shaking with sorrow and anger. He was surprised to find that it wasn't some kind of suicide note, and it was for him to read.

 _Dear Dipper,_

 _I've decided to run away from home, avoiding human contact, but I'm not gonna say. After me and my family sent that Christmas card, I placed some hidden notes in the Mystery Shack and discolored stones to lure you to this box. Yes, it is made of pure silver, and no, I didn't rob Pacifica to get it._

 _Everyone's looking for me and are worried, thinking I was kidnapped or I killed myself. None of this is true, so don't worry. I'm sorry that this letter is short, I think I have someone or something nearby looking for me, whether it wants to eat me or not doesn't matter, I'm getting out of here. I have an ax so I'll be fine, see ya once you've found the notes._

 _Love, Wendy._

"..." Dipper was startled by the contents for a multitude of reasons, and took a while to speak after finishing the letter. "Soos, we need to get back to the Mystery Shack so we can find Wendy. go find Melody and Mabel, I'm gonna rush back to look about." The adolescent ordered.

"Sure thing dawg, Pterodactyl Bros are now the Detective Bros." The man-child was happy to reboot the team that helped Mabel get her pet pig back from a flying dinosaur.

Back at the shack, Stan was busy ripping off tourists when he found a strange note under the counter where Wendy used to work. Stan shrugged it off as a piece of rubbish and threw it in the bin. All he bothered to read was something about some person hiding in a cave.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, my original idea was to have the whole thing be the letter, but I ended up finishing writing it earlier than expected. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Scuttlebutt Island Part 1

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Melody arrived back at the Mystery Shack exhausted after their long day, the sun was slowly but surely creeping below the horizon, and the tourists had stopped arriving. Dipper had always liked the night, he did have a slight fear of the dark but he found the star-illuminated sky to be stunning. The young man never failed to spot the Big Dipper whenever the heavens were clear.

He lay in his bed up in the attic, sleepless. Not only was he still devastated about Wendy's absence, but Mabel had been talking to her pig for the past half-hour. Dipper didn't bother to tell his sister to be quiet, he was more enticed by a piece of scrap paper stuck between a wooden support beam and the ceiling, and the boy continued watching it sway about due to the slight draft in the room. It was near impossible to read from the position it was in, but he swore he saw the name of the copper-haired lumberjill on the scrap. Then it clicked.

"Mabel, get over here!" The adolescent was sure that he had spotted one of the notes Wendy had written about, and wasted no time getting his sister to give him a leg-up. Once he had finally reached it, he carefully slid it out of it's hiding place and began reading it out loud, as soon as he was back on the ground.

"Alright, Mabel, here's what it says: _Hey dork, I'm presuming you found the box and the letter, so I'll cut to the chase - As of writing this I'm in a cave on and island in Lake Gravity Falls, by the time you get here I'll have moved out, but I'll leave some things for you to use to help find me._

 _Love, Wendy."_

 _"_ Woah, bro. This is big! Lemme think..." The more-than-slightly insane young girl squealed, "Scuttlebutt Island! Remember that place? She must mean there!"

"Good thinking, Mabel! I'll call Soos, I think he said he rebuilt the S.S. Cool Dude, We'll go there first thing tomorrow." Dipper grabbed his phone and speed-dialed the Mystery Shack Handyman.

"Sup Dood." The voice on the other end of the line said, with his normal happy tone.

"Hey Soos, me and Mabel found a note by Wendy in our room, it mentions an island in the lake, probably Scuttlebutt, can you take us there first thing tomorrow?" Dipper excitedly requested.

"Sure thing dawg, I'll wake up early and get the S.S. Cool Dude II ready by about 9 A.M." The man-child gleefully complied.

"Thanks dude, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." They both said their good-byes and ended the call.

"Alright Mabel, set the alarm to quarter past nine, Soos will have the boat ready by then." Dipper told his twin, before getting back into his bed.

"Goodnight, Dipper."

"Goodnight, Mabel."

* * *

"Hey doods, I got the Cool Dude ready, let's wait for Melody, though, she wants to come." Soos greeted the pines twins.

"Sure! I think I see her coming now!" Mabel was gleeful in much the way that Gideon Gleeful was, ironically, not.

"Hey guys, who's ready for some mystery hunting?" Melody smiled, she liked tagging along for adventures.

"We are!" The twins yelled in unison, getting a laugh out of everyone present.

All four of the budding explorers jumped on the boat, and Soos, (who preferred to be called 'Captain Soos' when he was driving his ship) got straight to the wheel, bound for Scuttlebutt island. Nobody was actually expecting to find Wendy there, Dipper had told everyone that she would have moved out by now so no-one got too excited. He glanced at a picture of his crush he was keeping in his pocket and quietly muttered "We're gonna find you."

After a trip made rather exciting by Mabel and Dipper's game 'Go Fart', they arrived on the permanently foggy, cold, and most of all, eerie shores of Gravity Falls's little-visited island, Dipper was the first to leap off the S.S. Cool Dude II, shortly followed by Melody, Mabel, and finally, Soos, who had to tie the ship to a pole in the wet ground.

No-one who had been to Scuttlebutt Island particularly liked it at all, even on the hottest day of the year in town, it was misty and chilly, and everything living there wanted to make your life hard, Opossums' stealing lamps, Beavers' scaring you half to death with a chainsaw, and Spiders' dangling down in front of you, this was what Dipper hated most about the grim isle, he never liked to admit his rather childish fear of the eight-legged horrors, and it was one of the few secrets he actively tried to keep from even his twin sister, without much success. As the group ventured through the wild on a path less-traveled, they began to tell of some relatively spooky, yet entirely real stories.

"Alright doods, you guys remember .Giffany?" The man-child began,

"Yeah, of course, she was creepy and all... Blaurgh!" Mabel laughed.

"Yeah, well, Melody didn't ever hear the full story, did you?" Soos asked.

"No, I didn't now that I think about it." The woman answered.

"Yeah, so what happened was, I got this Japanese dating sim because my Abuelita wanted me to get a girlfriend, and the girl in it, Giffany, was all self-aware and sentient and stuff, and she wanted me to stay with her forever, so when I went out with you, and she went crazy and possessed all the electronics and robot things and tried to kill you all, but I destroyed her by burning the game disc." Soos explained, in a brief manner, yet one that summed up the whole incident pretty well.

"Oh, so that's how you got rid of her!" Melody said, intrigued.

"Speaking of crazy stuff, me and Mabel once found this giant tooth on the lake beach." Dipper begun his story.

"So we wen't to an island to investigate, and Mcgucket's son told us to leg- I mean row it out of there if we saw bubbles in the water. So we went out there in a little boat and sure enough, the water started bubbling, not little pond bubbles, I mean big ones. We started rowing it the heck outta there and this entire island started levitating in the air, it had eyes, a mouth, everything! It said this crazy backwards thing and started chasing us, long story short-"

"Too late, bro-bro." Mabel interrupted.

"As I was saying, long story short, we barely escaped being eaten and it lost another tooth by trying to eat our boat, it went back into the water after that!" Dipper finished, he still had nightmares about that island head.

"Hey, guys! I got one!" The enthusiastic young girl announced.

"So we got this time traveler guy put in prison, so he made us battle him in some kind of Colosseum, called Globnar, we won and got a time wish!" Mabel made it brief, not wanting to be a hypocrite.

"Wow, Mabel! What did you use the wish for?" Melody asked, fascinated.

"I... Don't remember..." Mabel answered, glumly.

* * *

After some more walking, the squad came across the beaver colony that that fooled them a year ago, but this time, they were acting as if they were trying to tell them something.  
So they all followed the small, furry creatures, until they were brought to some kind of sinkhole.

"This must be Wendy's cave!" Dipper jumped to that conclusion.

"Let's check it out, doods." Soos never failed to state the obvious. They all slowly descended into the cavern, the first thing they noticed were lots of animal bones, Mabel found cans of Pitt Cola and Dipper found a grill, meanwhile Soos and Melody found a bunch of used lighters on the cold, hard ground.

A certain young boy strolled into another chamber of the cave, and found some beautiful cave drawings. Not the usual cave drawings though, these were very new for the type of art they were, and depicted stuff everyone's favorite ax-wielding teenager was interested in, such as trees being cut down, scenes from bad 80's horror movies, and her hat, among a few others. The other three adventurers started admiring the artwork, too, until a girly scream came out of Mabel. Well, they _thought_ it had come from her. Turns out, there was a rather large arachnid crawling over the floor at the time Dipper glanced in that area.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Dipper was freaking out, trying to stamp out the eight-legged horror's life, Melody held him off and lectured him about how Dipper's worst nightmare was more afraid of him. The woman-child calmly picked up the creepy-crawly and put it back on it's web, while Soos too was a bit creeped out by it's size.

* * *

This is like part 1/2 of the Scuttblebutt island thing, this is a longer chapter thankfully.


End file.
